official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
All Games of Schrott Games have got at least one update. Scrap Clicker 2, followed by Scrap Clicker, has the most updates. The Updates bring new content. In the case of Scrap Clicker, new features / new Barrel Collection content. For Scrap Clicker 2, new Barrels and Tree Upgrades, and sometimes new stuff. For Scrap Collector, mostly new Barrels (But not Stars :^) ). For ScrapTD, new content, sometimes new ScrapTD Barrels and Defenses. For Music Maker and GPS Tracker, new content. For Color Puzzle, mostly new levels, sometimes new tiles. The game which gets updates the most is BY FAR Scrap 2, followed by ScrapTD and Color Puzzle. Eugens Adventure has got no new content since almost a year due to the lost editor Schrott Games once had. Below are the latest version of every game and some info of them (as of 07m/21d/2019y). Scrap Clicker 1 Scrap Clicker 1 currently gets updated every few months (6-8 usually). Before it was more frequently updated, the reason is that it's kind of finished now. * Last Update Version: 2.9.4 * Last Update Date: 02/22/2019 * Changes: Bug fixes List of updates in Scrap Clicker 1 Scrap Clicker 2 Scrap Clicker 2 currently gets updated every three weeks. Every update includes 6 barrels and usually 2-4 new Tree Upgrades. Before it was two weeks but only 3 barrels. * Last Update Version: 8.0 * Last Update Date: 07/11/2019 * Changes:Better Barrels' max. level was raised to 290. The Boost Info is now at the upgrades tab, instead of at More, where the Global Challenges are now. List of updates in Scrap Clicker 2 Scrap Collector Scrap Collector currently gets updated every few months (4-8 usually). It always took a long time for it to get updated. * Last Update Version: 2.1 * Last Update Date: 04/16/2019 * Changes: Rebalanced gameplay. List of updates in Scrap Collector ScrapTD ScrapTD currently gets updated every few months (1-4 usually). Before the release of 1.0 it got updates a bit faster. * Last Update Version: 1.1 * Last Update Date: 02/04/2018 * Changes: Team Leagues, a new barrel and defense, exports List of updates in ScrapTD Music Maker Music Maker currently gets updated every few months (5-8 usually). It already has a lot of content, that's the reason. * Last Update Version: 1.4.5 * Last Update Date: 09/11/2018 * Changes: Pro version unlock by watching ads List of updates in Music Maker Color Puzzle Color Puzzle usually gets a new update every season with new levels and sometimes new tiles. Usually 9-12 levels are added. * Last Update Version: 1.3 * Last Update Date: 10/14/2018 * Changes: 30 new levels, golden tile List of updates in Color Puzzle GPS Tracker GPS Tracker currently gets updated every few months (3-7 usually). * Last Update Version: 1.2 * Last Update Date: 09/10/2018 * Changes: Pro version was removed List of updates in GPS Tracker Eugens Adventure Eugens Adventure is currently the only one to not get updates. This is because the editor was lost in 2017 and Schrott Games is too lazy to program it again. If it gets programmed again one day, updates would come often, like, very often, like they did in the past. * Last Update Version: 1.3.2 * Last Update Date: 03/24/2017 * Changes: New Level (2-1) List of updates in Eugens Adventure Category:Updates Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Scrap Collector Category:ScrapTD Category:Music Maker Category:GPS Tracker Category:Color Puzzle